Nobody Is Perfect
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: Luego de una dura etapa en su vida familiar, Astrid Hofferson, viajara junto con su madre a Inglaterra, experimentando nuevos horizontes, conociendo nuevas personas, haciendo lo inimaginable, ella aprenderá que, Nadie es perfecto. Summary corto, lo se, pero denle una oportunidad a esta segunda historia por favor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobody Is Perfect**_

Julio 23, 2012

" _querido diario, yo otra vez. Estoy en el avión a punto de despegar, hace aproximadamente una hora dejamos San Francisco atrás, no lo niego, ese sentimiento de vacío que se alberga en mi al recordar a mis amigos, los extrañare, pero a mis 15 no tengo muchas opciones para elegir mi destino, desde el divorcio de mis padres, ya no soy la misma, ni mi hermana, Lia, se fue con mi padre después del divorcio. Son largas las noches que pasamos las dos llorando en las noches, dándonos consuelo por el teléfono, y visitas cada mes, junto con el odio que se profesaban nuestros padres, nuestras vidas han cambiado, mucho, espero que en Inglaterra (que por cierto es a donde vamos) pueda cambiar un poco, o seguir siendo la tímida chica, -que aunque aquí, en San Francisco tenía un grupo de amigos- era apartada y poco participativa, excepto en el volley, es mi deporte favorito, sobresalía, y llegue a ser capitana pero cuando empezaron los problemas, lo deje atrás, practico poco, en realidad, no he tenido muchas ganas de hacer algo en estos meses. En fin el avión va a despegar y estoy cansada, escribiré después."_

Astrid Hofferson cerraba su diario personal, acomodándose en el asiento del avión para poder descansar las 27 horas -aproximadamente-, pensaba en Inglaterra, desde pequeña soñó con conocer dicho lugar, sin embargo, en sus fantasías estaban sus padres juntos ella y su hermana haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa que estuviera a su alcance, nunca pensó que estarían más que separadas, y que sus padres no pudieran ni verse, estaba abrumada, triste y ansiosa por llegar, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar, sabía que allá todo era diferente, ya estaría en su hogar, ya no lloraría, ya lo había hecho mucho, podría ser una nueva puerta para ella, podría cambiar de vida, dejar de ser la chica tímida. Lo haría. _"debo ser mejor persona, no defraudare a mi hermana"._ Se mentaliza un nuevo futuro, recordando las palabras de su hermana la noche antes de partir de su casa.

" _ **Astrid, nosotras, estaremos separadas por un tiempo, pero te llamare, mensajeare, molestare todo lo que puedas para que no nos olvidemos, ¿Ok?- dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia, la mirada celeste cielo de su hermanita se cristalizo al pensar en ese futuro. La mirada chocolate de la pelinegra, Lia, se concentró en la celeste de la menor, trasmitiéndole esa fuerza que solo tu hermana trasmite. –Te quiero Astrid no lo olvides, y prométeme que cambiaras la actitud que has tenido en estos meses, anda sonríe, la vida sigue, nuestros padres tomaron su decisión, solo nos queda apoyarlos, nosotras debemos ser ese ejemplo para que ellos también salgan adelante, quiero que allá en Inglaterra seas la Astrid Elizabeth Fearless Hofferson más valiente y amigable de toda nuestra familia. Te quiero, rubia- dijo abrazándola fuertemente, llorando las dos, con esa muda promesa de que se volverían a ver."**_

Con ese último recuerdo, dio una sonrisa a su madre la cual se preparaba para dormir. Se puso sus audífonos y su teléfono reprodujo su lista de música favorita, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Luego de un rato, con un respingo, abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente, un sueño particular la ataco, unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se habían retratado a fuego en su mente, producto de su sueño. Lo único nítido que recordaba de su sueño, era que caminada con un chico de ojos esmeralda, nada mas. Se restregó los ojos pensando lo extraño de ese sueño, volviendo a dormir luego de un rato de haber pensado si ese sueño tendría algo que ver con su llegada a Inglaterra, _"lo sabre cuando llegue"_ pensó, y con eso volvió a caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Hola! Yo con un proyecto en mente pues aquí está el prólogo se diría, pues si no hay aceptación para esta historia pues _Bye Bye,_ en fin espero sus Reviews, nos leemos!.

 _ **ALGRAYHO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nobody Is Perfect_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1

El sonido de una ruidosa voz chillona la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la azafata con un kilo de maquillaje y sonrisa fingida, les avisaba que la línea de vuelo _"_ _Nadder airlines"_ habia aterrizado en el Aeropuerto de Manchester. Debía admitirlo el lugar estaba frio pero su apelusado abrigo era muy acogedor, y la sonrisa de su madre igual, ella estaba triste, lo sabía, pero su madre siempre fue caracterizada por su espíritu guerrero, algo que ella heredo pero aún estaba dormido.

Un empleado del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos estaba con un cartel- al revés, cabe decir- con el apellido de Hofferson.

" _Sip, el apellido Fearless se había ido al diablo"_

Pensó la rubia con dolor, porque a pesar la separación, debía admitirlo, quería a su padre, y extrañaría esas navidades donde ella y Lia se sentaban en sus piernas a comer dulces y escuchar historias de su pasado, esperando la media noche. Despertó de sus recuerdos cuando su maleta fue tomada y arrojada a un taxi con brusquedad.

-¡Cuidado!, hay cosas frágiles ahí- dijo molesta al pensar si dañaba el retrato enmarcado en cristal de ella y su hermana en el patio de la casa en medio de un gran árbol a mitad del otoño.

- _excuse me-_ contuvo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza al recordar que estaba en el reino unido y que seria raro encontrar una familia con el español como lenguaje nato, porque si su madre era de Colombia y su padre de España, asi que el español fue su primera lengua y se acostumbro en demasia a hablarla, pero no era tan mala en el ingles asi que palabras simples no serian un problema.

-No problem- dijo con simpleza y subio al taxi, el recorrido sin duda fue fascinante, es decir no todos los dias visitas Inglaterra y no todos los dias llegas a el mas lujoso hotel de Manchester, siendo mas precisos el Abel Heywood. Su fachada superior de estilo urbano hace despertar la curiosidad de que tendran el cabeza los habitantes para garantizar una estadia mas que placentera sofisticada y excelente, pero cuando te encuentras con la parte inferior te daz cuenta de su lujo y sofisticasion y ni hablar de las habitaciones, en conclusion, un sueño. Lastimosamente ese gusto no duro mucho, ya que solo dos dias se hospedaron ahi, mientras los tramites de su casa a las afueras de Manchester, en un pueblo pequeño llamado Berk, extraño nombre para un pais del reino unido, acogedor pueblito, con una escuela y una universidad no muy excentrica pero con lo necesario para ser un profesional.

 _Julio 26, 2012_

" _Nuestra casa en la zona urbana del pueblo, es un poco grande y hogareña, para mis gustos minimalistas, pero me agrada, de color crema y caoba, con un balcon de linda vista a las montañas, y un hermoso ventanal desde un cuarto que desde ya, es mio."_

 _Agosto 10, 2012_

" _Dos semanas despues de adaptarme a la vida de Berk, un poco rutinaria, ingreso a la "Berk School" el mas comun de los nombres, la escuela no esta tan mal, tiene bonitos patios, aulas bien preparadas, y un excelente programa deportivo._

 _Claro que al profesor de Educacion fisica le sorprendio verme el primer dia de clases en su oficina para inscribirme en el equipo de Volley, pero me alegra ser el nuemero 13, mañana las practicas seran a las nueve, y mi clase de biologia empiesa a las ocho, es decir que mi primera clase sera biologia, porque claro, la hija de la mejor diseñadora de interiores tenia que empesar las clases el dia lunes, por supuesto, en fin tendre una hermosa presentacion, pero por mi hermana dare lo mejor y sere mas sociable, tengo que ser una mejor persona. Me muero de sueño son las 2:00AM y mañana, bueno dentro de unas horas sera un dia largo, dormire unas horas… escribo mas tarde"_

Cuando Astrid desperto, cuatro horas despues, se dio una ducha bastante larga, luego se vistio con una remera manga larga blanca, unos jeans rasgados azules, un chaleco de mezclilla y unas zapatillas Adidas Neo grices y su tipica trenza de lado con su flequillo. Si Astrid podia ser timida, antisocial y gruñona, pero heredo el sentido de la moda de su hermana.

El auto de su madre, un audi gris, la dejo en la entrada despidiendose con un seco beso en la mejilla, su relacion estaba mal, lo sabia, pero luego tendria tiempo para eso, por ahora deberia concentrarse en su "sociabilidad". Con un decidido paso inicial, emprendio su camino a el interior de la institucion, con todo el optimismo del mundo, caminaba por los pasillos ignorando olimpicamente las miradas de las porristas por su look, y no es que ella fuera una reina de la belleza, pero su padre le habia comentado que su madre era la envidia de muchas en su epoca, y ella y su hermana habian heredado tal belleza, y al ser un poco atletica, conservaba una figura esbelta, busco su casillero, el 123, al encontrarlo metio sus libros y saco su libro de biologia, al meterlo en su mochila, sus audifonos calleron trayendo con el su ¡Pod 5, que cayo dolorosamente al suelo.

-¡Maldicion!- exclamo moviendo su brazo hacia la derecha haciendo que la puerta del casillero chocara fuertemente con la nariz del probre imbecil que estuviera al lado. Un fuerte gemido capto la atencion de la rubia, con una mueca de sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente habia una persona a su lado que estaba con daños colaterales, incorporandose con la intencion de ayudarlo, cerro su casillero, y quedo estupefacta al ver a los ojos esmeraldas que la observaban con la misma expresion.

- _¡Eres tu!-_ dijeron al unisono

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, examinando cada rasgo facial, una imagen rapida cruzo por la mente de Astrid, un chico de ojos esmeraldas, cabello un poco largo y de color rojizo, le tendia la mano. Las cavilaciones se cerraron de repente al ver el hilillo rojo que se deslizaba por la parte de su labio superior.

-¡Dios! Hay que ir a enfermeria, ¡vamos!- dijo tironeando al confundido chico castaño hacia dicho lugar. Al llegar a este, la enfermera Gothi, atendio al muchacho con un algodon en su fosa nasal drecha donde emanaba sangre, y un medicamento. Astrid agradecio a la enfermera y se retiro junto al chico de el lugar.

-De verdad lo siento mucho…-

-Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendo Haddock |||- dijo tendiendo su mano a modo de presentacion

-De verdad lo siento mucho Hiccup, no te vi, y me telefono callo…- dijo un poco alterada, su primer dia y ya habia roto la nariz de alguien. Genial.

-No te preocupes…-

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Astrid, Astrid Fear… Astrid Hofferson.- dijo saludando de igual manera que el, omitiendo ese apellido todos conocian a su madre por ese apelliso, no queria ser reconocida asi

" _¿Esta es tu forma de socializar? ¿Ocultando quien eres? Genial oye"_

-Bien Atrid, no te procupes estoy bien, no se rompio nada ni paso a mayores, estoy bien enserio- dijo con una sonrisa que a Astrid le transmitio mucha paz.

-Esta bien, Hiccup, ¿espero verte en el almuerzo para compenzarte okey?-

-Okey, como quieras, te veo luego- dijo despidiendose caminando hacia una direccion contraria. Astrid se sorprendio asi misma cuando las palabras fluyeron sobre el almuerzo, era muy facil hablar con el. Y esperaria ese almuerzo con ansias, el le intrigaba, y por algun motivo, sus ojos se le hacian bastante familiares. Por ahora tenia cinco minutos de retraso en su primera clase de su primer dia

" _Genial"_

Penso echandose a correr hacia el salon.

-.-.-.-

Hola! Apareciiiiii bueno mi computadora habia muerto y escribi esto en tiempo record, espero que les guste corrigere los errores luego no tengo mucho tiempo estoy conta reloj!

Los quiero, bye.

 _ **ALGRAYHO**_


End file.
